Scorpius' Birthday
by WickedlyAwesomeMe
Summary: It became a tradition in the Malfoy family to throw themed birthday parties for Scorpius. "Can I be a superhero for my birthday?" EWE!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series and Criminal Minds :D**

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah, I'm back… well, not exactly. This one-shot just came out of nowhere after I watched a little part from the show "Criminal Minds". I don't really watch it but one particular seen from the TV series had caught my attention and Merlin was I itching it put it into a story.**

**Anyway, just read and tell me your opinions in your reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Title: **Scorpius' Birthday  
**Author: **WickedlyAwesomeMe  
**Language: **English  
**Form: **One-shot  
**Genre: **Family/Romance  
**Rating: **T, just to be safe  
**Ship: **Draco/Hermione  
**Warning: **A little cussing and some sexual innuendos  
**Summary: **It became a tradition in the Malfoy family to throw themed birthday parties for Scorpius' birthday. "Can I be a superhero for my birthday?" EWE with a dash of Dramione :)

* * *

Scorpius' Birthday

* * *

"Scorpius' birthday is coming up," Hermione Malfoy, aged twenty-eight, suddenly announced as she bent down behind her husband and placed her chin on top of his shoulder.

Smiling, Draco Malfoy, aged twenty-seven, moved his head to look up at his lovely wife. "You've reminded for the umpteenth time, Granger," he said, faking a tired sigh.

Hermione smiled at his 'Granger' and stood back up. Even though they had been married for seven years now, Draco was still fond of calling her by her last name. He reckoned old habits die hard; hence, he sometimes would just unknowingly call her by it. It didn't mean that she disliked it, though. In fact, she started to view it as his term of endearment for her. Too bad for her husband, because she started to fondly call him as 'Ferret', making him remember of one his worst moments in Hogwarts.

"I just wanted to remind you again," she said, watching as Draco stood up from his chair. "You've been awfully working too hard for these past few weeks and I was afraid you'd forget that our son's fifth birthday is coming up."

"Says the workaholic Healer," Draco shot back, wrapping a loose arm around Hermione's waist and dropping a kiss on her forehead. "How could I ever forget Scorp's birthday? He means the world to me. Of course, you too."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his torso and leant her forehead against his chest. "We must plan so - " Her sentence was interrupted as a wide yawn broke out from her mouth. " – on."

Draco laughed, held her hand, and directed her out of his study room toward their bedroom. "Indeed, we must," he said, whispering as they passed Scorpius' bedroom door. "But for now, I think my wife needs to sleep."

* * *

When Scorpius came to their lives, Draco's life had never been the same anymore.

Of course, his happiness was indescribable when he finally got married to the woman he loved. When Scorpius came, the happiness was different. It was something… _more_.

It had been Draco's idea to throw themed birthday parties for Scorpius. His wife had looked at him oddly when he announced it to her as Scorpius' first birthday was approaching.

"_What?" _he had asked. _"I've always wanted my parents to throw me themed birthday parties but they say it's too _Muggle _for them." _

And so, with a smile, Hermione agreed to his plan, and threw Scorpius his first themed birthday party.

On his first birthday, Draco thought of a Quidditch-themed birthday party. It was mandatory for all of his guests to wear the Quidditch uniform of their favourite team. Since he was the only avid Quidditch fan in the family, he was able to persuade Hermione to wear the uniform of his favourite team, the Tornadoes. Scorpius, of course, was dressed up as one and the boy had never been happier. The giggles that left his mouth as he viewed his new costume made Draco decide that he was going to train his boy to be an International Quidditch player once he grew up.

On Scorpius' second birthday, Hermione insisted that she think of the theme. Draco was reluctant at first, but when Hermione finally used her _womanly charms_, he relented. Hence, the theme was 'Muggle', which, unsurprisingly, Draco loathed. But of course, he promised Hermione, therefore he also had to forcefully wear Muggle clothes just to appease his wife. It had confused him, though, when she insisted he wore spectacles. He only discovered her reason when they retired back to bed, sleep forgotten when she undid the buttons of his button-down shirt for him.

On Scorpius' third birthday, it was Draco's turn to once again choose. This time, he wanted it to be a Weird Sisters-themed birthday party, in honor of his most favourite band in the whole world. Hermione reckoned it was a weird choice but did not disagree. As an affluent man, he was able to hire the real Weird Sisters band to play on his son's birthday and everything was a blast.

On Scorpius' fourth birthday, it was Hermione again who chose. Draco was dreading her suggestion but did not voice it out loud so as not to offend his witch. Hermione could throw monumental fits if she wanted to and Draco did not want to spend a night on his couch, away from the warm body of his wife.

Surprisingly, she suggested everyone to be 'blonds' for the night. It wasn't a bad choice, he thought. It also gave him a good laugh as he watched the whole Weasley family as blonds. Potter was absolutely embarrassed that night and Hermione… _good Merlin_, she looked stunning. Although he still preferred her as a brunette, Draco reckoned that the blond hair still suited her.

Now that Scorpius' fifth birthday, Hermione and Draco were having a hard time on deciding what theme they would be having.

"Magical creatures?" Hermione suggested.

Draco made a face. "Yeah, and I'll be a unicorn for the whole night," he muttered in disgust, grabbing the quill from Hermione's hand and crossing out 'magical creatures' on the parchment.

His wife glared at him. "Fine, you suggest yourself," she said, crossing her arms and huffing.

The blond thought long and hard. "Hmm… Death Eaters – OW, WOMAN!" he exclaimed, rubbing his sore arm.

"_No_," was her blunt and firm reply.

Draco rolled his eyes and frowned at his wife. "I was being _sarcastic_, Hermione," he explained. "Weren't you able to hear it? Merlin knows I don't want my child to be exposed to those bastards who ruined their father's life."

Hermione's eyes instantly softened. Draco's past was always a touchy subject in their household. They tried their very best not to remind it anymore, but the Dark Mark on his arm was still proof of what he had been before. Draco had once told Hermione that he did not want their future children to see the vile mark on his arm and discover that their father had been not exactly nice before.

"I'm sorry," she said, leaning to kiss the spot where she had hit him.

He sighed and reached for her face, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "It's all right," he said.

The couple was too engrossed with their planning that they were not able to hear their little son coming inside Draco's study room.

"Papa! Papa!" the little tyke cried, gripping the edge of Draco's shirt and pulling it incessantly. Both of his parents looked at him and simultaneously smiled.

"What is it?" Draco asked, lifting Scorpius up onto his lap. "Is there something you need?"

"Scorpius, it's past your bedtime," Hermione scolded, running a hand through her son's hair. "Why are you still up and about?"

The little boy sheepishly smiled at Hermione. "Scorpius got hungry, Mama," he blubbered.

Draco chuckled and rubbed Scorpius' tummy. "He's growing up," he fondly said, looking at Hermione. "He's starting to have an appetite of a man, Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn't suppress the growing smile on her face.

Scorpius once again looked up at his father and said, "Can I be a superhero for my birthday?"

The couple looked surprised. "Superhero?" Draco echoed, and his son nodded his head incessantly. "Well…" He looked at his wife questioningly.

Hermione shrugged and smiled. "Well, it's a good idea compared to what we have suggested so far," she said. "I think it wouldn't hurt to have a superhero-themed birthday."

Draco smiled and looked back at his son. "Of course, Scorp, you can be a superhero," he announced.

The beam that his son had given him had warmed his heart.

* * *

Draco's humongous scowl wasn't left unnoticed by his wife as he entered their bedroom. He just came back from Scorpius' room after the little blond insisted for his father to read him a bedtime story. Now that he was back, it was obvious that he was in a bad mood.

"Did something happen, Ferret?" she whispered, stretching out her right hand and waited for him to take it. It took him exactly a minute before he hesitantly grasped her offered hand and sat down beside his wife.

"Of all _superheroes_," he muttered, growling at Hermione.

Her eyebrows raised. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Draco released a frustrated huff and gently pushed his wife on the bed. Hermione made room for him as he slowly lied down beside her.

"What's wrong?" Hermione said, poking his back to persuade him to talk.

He shifted on the bed so that he was now facing his wife. Seeing her concerned face calmed him down. She was thoroughly surprised when he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against his body.

"Come on, Draco, what's wrong?" she asked, placing her hand at the back of his head.

"Scorpius wanted to be _Harry Potter_ on his birthday," he spat.

There was a silence after his little outburst. And then, the silence was broken when Hermione burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"What's so funny?" Draco demanded, scowling as he slightly pulled away to stare down at his wife.

"You're mad because of that?" she asked between giggles, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

Despite the sweet gesture, he was not appeased. "He wants to be Harry Potter, _fucking Harry Potter_," he repeated, this time with so much venom. "Of all the superheroes in the whole world he _chose _to be that imbecile."

Hermione did not have the heart to reprimand him. Harry and Draco's relationship after the Second War had been a tolerable one, especially because the latter was dating the best friend of the former. They weren't the best buds instantly, but there sure was a connection now besides animosity and anger. Draco was merely insulting Harry now because of his frustration.

"Why are you angry?" she asked, running a hand through his blond hair to calm him down.

"He's… he's Potter, for Christ's sake!" he exclaimed, almost whined. "That's something to be angry about. He could be Spiderman or that bat-looking thing that isn't really a superhero for all I care. _Not Potter_."

"He's just a child," Hermione said in a soothing voice. "From all the stories he has heard from the others and me, he has this clear understanding that his Uncle Harry had saved the Wizarding World from the big bad wizard. Of course, a boy would view that as something, for lack of a better word, _cool_. It's not really surprising for a young wizard like him to think that Harry Potter is a superhero."

"And what am I?" he snapped. "The coward who shivered under the big bad wizard's command?"

"DRACO!" she cried, scandalized. His frown deepened and he looked away from Hermione. "Look at me." He refused. "_Look at me_."

Sighing, he finally relented and stared squarely into Hermione's eyes.

"You know you're more than that," Hermione said, placing both of her hands against his cheek. "_I _know that you are more than that, okay? Don't patronize yourself for something you didn't have any choice at all."

A sigh escaped from his lips again and he gingerly pulled Hermione back to himself. "I'm sorry. I was mad," he murmured, closing his eyes as he gave his wife a kiss on her forehead.

Hermione offered him a small smile, which he reluctantly returned.

"Potter will still gloat," he said after a few minutes of silence. "I'm sure he will."

"Oh, let him be," Hermione said, placing her head at the crook his neck. "You know that he's a little sore at you for spoiling your godson. Harry doesn't tolerate the fact that little James can easily throw a tantrum now just because his parents weren't able to give him something he wanted."

Even though she couldn't see his face anymore, Hermione knew her husband was smirking.

* * *

Draco, wearing a Superman costume which he and his wife had bought from Madam Malkin, watched as his lovely wife walked out from Scorpius' room, a disbelieving smile stretched on her face.

"Well?"

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. "He pushed me away," she said, walking forward to stand beside him. "He told me he was a big boy now and he didn't need _Mama's _help anymore."

The blond grinned and wrapped an arm around Hermione, looking at Scorpius' door. "My boy is growing up," he proudly said, puffing out his chest. He then looked down at the brunette and his grin widened. "And my oh my, you look stunning tonight, Mrs. Malfoy."

Despite being showered by constant praises from Draco Malfoy for a few years now, Hermione still couldn't help but blush at his statement. Truth be told, she was feeling _excruciatingly _uncomfortable wearing a Wonder Woman costume. It was undoubtedly very un-Hermione of her to wear something so revealing and, dare she say it, _sexy_.

Draco had coaxed her to wear it with him being perverted and all. He insisted it was his payback when she forced him to wear Muggle clothing on Scorpius' second birthday. Hence, Hermione had no choice but to don the famous superhero's costume and feel uncomfortable for the whole night. She reckoned it was a little worth it, though, especially because of how her husband was looking at her right now.

Their little moment was interrupted when Scorpius' door burst open. The couple simultaneously looked at the little tyke and instantly, a frown appeared on Draco's face.

"I can't see any resemblance with Harry Potter, Scorp," he pointed out. His son still had his dark-blond hair and not Potter's jet-black hair. His eyes were still a lovely shade of grey and he was missing the lightning-bolt scar and round spectacles. Scorpius was also dressed into normal wizarding attire, although Draco could see a small tie hanging askew around the little boy's neck. "You're not Potter, are you?" he asked, his frown deepening.

Scorpius nodded his head. "I changed my mind, Papa," he said.

Draco looked at Hermione in confusion, who just shrugged in return.

"Why?" Draco asked, once again looking back at Scorpius.

The little boy merely shrugged.

His father looked at him from head to toe before releasing a resigned sigh, grinning. "All right, I give up," he said. "Who are you supposed to be?"

Scorpius gave him the biggest smile he could ever muster. "I'm you, Papa," he cried out in glee. "See" – he grabbed his little tie and waved it around – "it's the same as your favourite tie, Papa!"

The grin on Draco's face disappeared, replaced by a look of utter disbelief. Wordlessly, Draco lifted Scorpius into his arms and walked towards the dining hall, a beaming Hermione in tow.

* * *

"Are you crying, love?" Hermione asked loud enough for her husband to hear, leaning casually against the doorframe of their bedroom.

Draco jumped an inch or two, still standing in front of Scorpius' room, before coughing. "Crying?" he asked, his voice a little husky. "That's preposterous, Hermione. I am not."

Fondly smiling at him, the brunette walked slowly towards him and hugged him from behind. "Liar," she whispered, kissing his back.

The blond then released a defeated sigh and sniffed, hesitantly turning around to look at his wife.

"Aww, look at you," she teased, raising her right hand to wipe away the stubborn tears streaming down from her husband's eyes. It was perfectly obvious he wanted to suppress them, but again, the tears were too stubborn to stop. "Going all softie just because of what your son did today."

"Shut up," he said, although lacking the menacing tone he wished to conjure.

Hermione grasped his hand and directed him toward their bedroom, silently closing the door behind.

That day was a tiring one. Scorpius' birthday party was a blast and a lot of their close friends and relatives attended, wearing various superhero costumes, Muggle and Magic alike. Hermione had noticed that all throughout the party, Draco had refused to let go of Scorpius, and watching them together made her heart swell with love and happiness. The little tyke had fell asleep even before the actual end of his party; hence, Draco took the liberty to bring him back to his room while Hermione bid all of the guests goodbye.

"You okay?" she asked, noticing that Draco had slightly calmed down now. It was a rare sight for her to see him cry. During their romantic relationship for the past few years, she had only seen him cry a few times, and most of them were due to frustrations and anger.

His tears today were different.

He was happy.

"I'm fine," he said, immediately bringing her into his arms. "Merlin, this is so unlike me." He looked down at her, an accusatory look on his face. "You had something to do about that, right?"

She sheepishly smiled at him. "Well, I've known for a few days now that Scorpius wanted to dress up like you for his birthday, Draco," she confessed. "But he said he didn't want you to know it so that it'll be a surprise. Oh, I helped him to have a smaller tie similar to your favourite necktie, just so you know."

Draco smirked despite his reddened eyes. "Keeping secrets, huh?" he voiced aloud. "Very Slytherin. _Definitely _Slytherin."

Hermione snuggled in his arms and chuckled. "I told you you will be a good father," she said.

"Oh, shut up," he said, although he wasn't able to hide the growing smile on his face.

Draco's primary concern when they finally got married was that he would not be able to be a good father to their future children. He did not exactly have a good childhood, especially because he was estranged from his own father. Thus, he was afraid that Lucius' treatment on him would be inherited by him and he would treat their future children the same. Hermione firmly protested, reasoning out to him that he was _way _different from his father.

"Our boy adores you, Draco," she whispered, kissing his chest. "And it's not because he's afraid of you. He _loves _you, for Merlin's sake. Any sane person will be able to clearly see that."

The blond pulled her slightly away from him so that he could directly look into her eyes. The smile he was sporting was so loving and so warm it had touched Hermione's heart. "Thank you," he earnestly said. "Thank you for giving him to me."

"Oh, you took part in it," she said. "He came from you, too."

He chuckled and placed both of his hands on her cheeks, giving her a kiss on the lips. "Can you give me a daughter now?" he innocently asked, slipping one strap of her nightgown off her shoulder as he bent down, showering it with slow, wet kisses. "I've always wanted a little girl."

"I'm tired," she complained, half-heartedly pushing him away but he held on tighter.

"Nonsense, Granger," he said, this time moving up to her neck. "You've said exactly the same thing years ago and now we have Scorpius."

She was about to protest once again but he had completely cut her off with a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Sigh, just a little light-hearted story for all of you. So, how'd you like it? Good Merlin, I think Draco portrayed as a father in stories are the always warmest and most touching of all fanfics XD Well, that's my personal opinion so yeah.**

**Well, just a little warning, though. Just because I posted a new one-shot doesn't mean I'm going to post more in the future. Golly, school had been SO hellish now that I still haven' progressed from the new story I'm currently working on. I think I'll just be posting a few more one-shots hither-thither but I think an actual new multi-chaptered one seems a little impossible for now. Also, I'm beta-ing an upcoming story so my schedule had been a little tighter than before. **

**Oh well :D I hope you understand me. **

**So that's it for now. Again, leave a review! **

**With love,  
****WickedlyAwesomeMe**

**P.S. I just wanted to **_**earnestly **_**say thank you to all those who are still continuing to give reviews and favoriting my stories. You're all the BEST :)**


End file.
